


Distraction

by DeanGirl2Y5



Series: Supernatural Fanfiction Meme [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Pool & Billiards, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanGirl2Y5/pseuds/DeanGirl2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish to, I do not own Dean or Supernatural. They are both owned by Eric Kripke and the CW. Nor do I own the song “Promiscuous.” That belongs to Nelly Furtado & Timbaland. I only own Aline and the story idea.</p><p>The reference I used for her outfit is below the fic and above the lyric video for the song.</p><p>Dean: Timbaland<br/>Aline: Nelly Furtado</p><p>Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish to, I do not own Dean or Supernatural. They are both owned by Eric Kripke and the CW. Nor do I own the song “Promiscuous.” That belongs to Nelly Furtado & Timbaland. I only own Aline and the story idea.
> 
> The reference I used for her outfit is below the fic and above the lyric video for the song.
> 
> Dean: Timbaland  
> Aline: Nelly Furtado
> 
> Hope you like it!

After that last fight destroying a nest of malicious vampires, Dean drove the three of them over to the local bar for some celebratory drinks and maybe some darts or pool after stopping back at the motel to clean up. Admittedly, Aline felt a bit exposed with her current outfit: a shimmery silver tank top that showed a bit of her stomach and dipped a little low for her liking (but that didn't mean she didn't like it. I mean, she loved shiny stuff), a pair of jeans, and black open-toed high heels.

Then again, she couldn't wear her usual outfit since it was covered in vampire blood. Except for her jacket, of course.

She had made sure to keep her outfit hidden from Dean for the most part, wearing her boots and carrying her heels behind her back, until they got to the bar. She stayed behind in the Impala, earning questioning looks from both boys until she shooed them off and assured them she would be inside when she was finished.

After watching them to make sure they were both inside, it only took a few minutes for her to slip off her boots and put on her high heels, letting her hair down as well instead of keeping it in its usual ponytail/braid/whatever she was in the mood for. Once she was finished, she walked inside and looked for the boys, wrapping her jacket around herself tighter to keep drunks from staring at her. Unfortunately for her, it was a little too warm for a jacket. Luckily, she found Sam and Dean sitting at a table close to a pool table.

Sam noticed her first and waved her over, motioning toward the empty seat between himself and Dean. She walked over, humming along to the song that was playing (“What About Now” by Daughtry, which just so happened to be one of her favorites). The moment she reached the chair, she shrugged her jacket off. Dean looked up from his beer, his eyes devouring her whole body, and raised his eyebrows as he handed her her soda.

“Don't you clean up nice,” he told her, causing her to blush as she took her seat. Her blush darkened when he pulled her seat closer to his and glowered over her shoulder.

“What was that for?” she asked, really liking how close Dean was to her.

He didn't answer, instead wrapping his arm around her and going back to his drink. After a while, Sam went to go throw some darts, eventually hustling some drunks. Aline had gone through two glasses of soda, and Dean had gone through two bottles of beer, all the while keeping his arm wrapped around her. He looked over at her. “Play for the next round? Loser buys.”

She shrugged, standing up. “Why not?”

The two of them walked over to the pool table, and Dean got the sticks ready while Aline set the balls up for the game. He handed her one of the sticks before lining up his shot. Meanwhile, the song had changed to one she immediately recognized.

Right before he was about to take his shot, Aline walked over to him with her stick in hand and whispered in time with the music, “Am I throwing you off?”

He smirked as he took his shot, knowing exactly where she was going with it and hearing the beginning of the song. She had introduced him to it while they were in the Pit, and he loved it. The song was part of the better memories she had of Hell. Actually, the only good one. “Nope,” he responded.

“Didn't think so.” She lined up her shot as he watched and spoke the words.

_“How you doin', young lady? That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy. You don't have to play about the joke. I was at a loss for words first time that we spoke.”_

She took her shot and responded, _“You lookin' for a girl that'll teach you right. You lookin' for her in the daytime with the light.”_

 _“You might be the type if I play my cards right. I'll find out by the end of the night.”_ He took his shot right next to her, causing her to blush a bit.

_“You expect me to just let you hit it. Will you still respect me if you get it?”_

_“All I can do is try, give me one chance. What's the problem? I don't see no ring on your hand. I be the first to admit it I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent.”_

_“You wanna get in my world, get lost in it. Boy I'm tired of running, let's walk for a minute.”_

As she took her shot, Dean's hands went along her back while he sang the words in her ear, causing her stomach to flip. _“Promiscuous girl, wherever you are. I'm all alone. And it's you that I want.”_

She absolutely refused to look him in the eye, only whispering her response in his ear as she took the shot, which she missed. _“Promiscuous boy, you already know that I'm already yours. What you waiting for?”_

_“Promiscuous girl, you're teasing me. You know what I want, and I got what you need.”_

_“Promiscuous boy, let's get to the point cause we're on a roll. Are you ready?”_ She moved around to the other side of the table, looking instead at his hands as he prepared to take his shot. _“Roses are red. Some diamonds are blue. Chivalry is dead, but you're still kind of cute.”_

_“Hey, I can't keep my mind off you. Where you at, do mind if I come through?”_

_“I'm out of this world, come with me to my planet. Get you on my level, do you think that you can handle it?”_

He took his shot and caught her eye, smirking. _“They call me Thomas, last name Crown. Recognize game I'm a lay mine's down.”_

She walked around the table, keeping her eyes on his as she looked for a good spot. _“I'm a big girl. I can handle myself, but if I get lonely, imma need your help. Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health.”_

_“I want you on my team.”_

She shrugged before stopping at the spot. _“So does everybody else.”_

He walked over to her and “helped” her line up her shot (even though they both knew she could play pool), whispering in her ear. _“Shh, baby, we can keep it on the low. Let your guard down. Ain't nobody gotta know. If you with it girl, I know a place we can go.”_

She really tried to block the blood flow to her cheeks, but she failed miserably as she looked over at him, still aiming the cueball. _“What kind of girl do you take me for?”_

He smirked at her blush and moved away. _“Promiscuous girl, wherever you are. I'm all alone. And it's you that I want.”_

 _“Promiscuous boy, you already know that I'm already yours. What you waiting for?”_ She took the shot, no longer looking at Dean. _Stop blushing, dammit! It's just a song!_ she mentally scolded herself.

_“Promiscuous girl, you're teasing me. You know what I want, and I got what you need.”_

_“Promiscuous boy, let's get to the point cause we're on a roll. Are you ready?”_

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him getting ready to take his shot. _“Wait... I don't mean no harm. I can see you with my t-shirt on.”_

She smiled at what image popped up in her mind, her blush darkening slightly. _“I can see you with nothing on, feeling me before you bring that on.”_

He took the shot and looked up at her, eyebrow raised. _“Bring what on?”_

_“You know what I mean.”_

_“Girl, I'm a freak, you shouldn't say those things.”_

_“I'm only trying to get inside of your brain to see if you can work me the way you say.”_

He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he leaned on his stick. _“It's okay, it's alright. I got something that you gon' like.”_

She rolled her eyes and lined up her shot. _“Hey, is that the truth or are you talking trash? Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash?”_ At this point, Dean had only one ball left, and Aline had two, but she had been a bit too distracted by the song (read: Dean).

 _“Promiscuous girl, wherever you are. I'm all alone. And it's you that I want.”_ He lined up for his shot, still smirking, but he was completely focused on getting his last ball in the pocket.

_“Promiscuous boy, I'm calling your name, but you're driving me crazy, the way you're making me wait.”_

_“Promiscuous girl, you're teasing me. You know what I want, and I got what you need.”_

She walked over to him and ran her hands up and down his back, whispering the last lines in his ear. _“Promiscuous boy, we're one in the same. So we don't gotta play games no more.”_

Her distraction failed, and Dean's last ball went into the pocket. He smirked and looked over at her, his lips inches away from hers. She blushed, feeling his warm breath on her face.

“I win,” he told her breathlessly, but she could still hear the smugness in his voice.

Aline moved away and glared playfully at him. “Stupid, sexy, distracting dick,” she muttered, walking over to the counter and buying herself, Dean, and Sam another round of drinks, all the while feeling Dean's eyes on her ass.

**Aline's outfit (reference: Nikki Bella):**

  



End file.
